wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Dona
Dona (ドーナ) was originally the LRIG of Shohei Shirai in Lostorage incited WIXOSS. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS -missing link-, Dona is now human and in possession of Shohei Shirai's body. Appearance Dona has short orange-brown hair and wears very revealing clothes. Personality Dona has a very carefree personality and likes to tease people especially Shohei about his crush on Chinatsu Morikawa. She often goads Shohei to battle out of concern for him. However, as Shohei starts losing his memories, Dona's concerns becomes worries and she starts dropping her cheerful act to showing a more kind, caring and panicky concerned aspect of herself, to the point that she was willing to beg Shohei to stop trying to save Chinatsu. She was heartbroken when Shohei disappeared. Dona also shows an honorable side to herself, as she asks Suzuko to save Chinatsu for Shohei's sake, despite holding a grudge against for causing Shohei to disappear. After becoming human, Dona starts talking in a cruder manner and finds her feeling that she has always had Shohei's body. She is afraid of her LRIG side and has developed a hatred against Selector Battles, out of fear that she may revert back or give in to her battle urges. Despite this, Dona is more concerned about Suzuko and Chinatsu getting involved back into the battles and begs Suzuko not to go back, showing that she has a caring side to her. Background Dona is an LRIG created from Shohei's memories. Chronology Lostorage incited WIXOSS Dona initially fights alongside Shohei Shirai, until he starts realizing the terrible ramifications of the battles, after having a traumatic experience with another Selector. After Shohei decides to stop battling, they end up having a big fight over whether he should continue fighting or not, but ultimately she supports him in his decision to wait out the 90-day time limit. In Episode 3, she gives Suzuko and Ril some helpful advice about finding Selectors at Card Shops, after telling them about Shohei's unwillingness to battle. After Shohei starts losing some of his memories in Episode 7, Dona encourages him to start battling again, and even questions his decision to help Chinatsu. However, this all comes to an end, when Shohei (having previously lost 2 out of his 3 gold coins to Kou Satomi) chooses to sacrifice himself, in order to prevent Rio Koshiba from disappearing (as she is down to her last coin as well). After his battle with Rio, Shohei ends up disappearing with Dona taking control of his body. In Episode 11, Dona approaches Suzuko and tells her what happened to Shohei. She then begs Suzuko to grant Shohei's last wish by returning Chinatsu back to normal. Suzuko agrees and tells her not to worry. In Episode 12, Dona bumps into Hanna at a small restaurant, while the final battle between Suzuko and Satomi is still going on. After telling Hanna about everything that has happened, she expresses her regret at potentially burdening Suzuko with Shohei's wish. However, Hanna consoles her worries by saying that she doesn't have to worry, because Suzuko is strong. After Satomi is defeated, Dona is later seen hanging out with Shohei's friends while still in Shohei's body. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS -Missing Link- In 'Missing Link,' Dona is shown to still be in possession of Shohei Shirai's body. However, Dona is enjoying her human life, having taken up soccer like Shohei once did. During the OVA, Dona is playing soccer at an athletics center when Hanna, Suzuko and Kiyoi Mizushima come to visit to get her opinions about LRIGs who are trying to claim human bodies. After explaining what they want, Dona replies that she doesn't know what the other LRIGs are thinking, however lately she has started to forget ever being an LRIG. Dona continues that she/he still has some of Shohei's memories left and since she/he is being treated as Shohei Shirai, she/he sometimes gets the feeling that she always had possession of his body. Dona though remarks that sometimes she does gets battle cravings which is part of her real self and that she gets scared of going back to those battles. Listening, Kiyoi asks if she can sense Carnival and the other's movements and Dona replies that she can't, but thinks that they won't stay silent and will probably start moving soon. Surprised, Suzuko calmly states that its almost like they are speaking with the real Shohei Shirai and Dona remarks that she has been getting more cruder lately and that the real Shohei would probably scold her for it. Getting back to the subject, Dona asks if Chinatsu remembers anything about the original Shohei and Suzuko nods that she hasn't. Understanding, Dona requests Suzuko to not get Chinatsu and herself involved with the upcoming Selector Battles because she doesn't want the two of them to get dragged back into that darkness. The group then leaves Dona to continue what she was doing. Relationships Shohei Shirai Dona likes to tease and embarrass her Selector due to his habit of ignoring her. But, she starts showing genuine concern for him when he starts losing his memories, and encourages him to battle. After Shohei sacrifices himself to save Rio, Dona is shown to be crying for Shohei meaning that she really cared about him a lot. Hanna Mikage Dona was originally not very close to Hanna, however, she got along with her nonetheless. After taking possession of Shohei's body, Dona becomes closer to Hanna after bumping into her by accident at a cafe and talking about her regrets about potentially burdening Suzuko with her selfish request to save Chinatsu. Hanna consoles her by saying that she shouldn't worry because Suzuko is strong and the two part on good terms. In 'Missing Link,' Hanna is shown to still be in touch with Dona, having become good friends with her. Suzuko Homura While initially not being close to her, Dona does offer some friendly advice to Suzuko about finding Selectors and potential answers at card shops during their first meeting. After Shohei loses all of his coins and Dona claims his body, Dona goes to Suzuko and tells her what happened. She then begs Suzuko to grant Shohei's last wish to save Chinatsu, showing that she has some amount of trust in Suzuko. In Episode 12, Dona expresses her regrets to Hanna about potentially burdening Suzuko with Shohei's wish, though Hanna quells her concerns. Chinatsu Morikawa Initially, Dona appears to not show signs of like or dislike towards Chinatsu, despite acting friendly towards her. She is aware of the fact that Shohei and Chinatsu were friends in Middle School, and that Shohei has had a crush on Chinatsu for quite some time now. When Chinatsu tricks Shohei into battling her, Dona is shown to be cautious towards her, and even points out to Shohei that something is off with her. After Shohei loses the battle, Dona shows concerns towards about his decision to continually get involved with Chinatsu (due to being suspicious of her and worried about Shohei's condition), continually questioning him, and even voicing her opinions at times. However, when Shohei loses all of his coins and disappears, she get upset with Chinatsu and asks her why something like this had to happen before running off . However, despite not liking Chinatsu for her role in making Shohei disappear, Dona still goes and asks Suzuko to save Chinatsu out of respect for her Selector's last wish. Trivia She is called Donor in Funimation/Crunchyroll's subs after episode 7. Gallery Chara dona.jpg Dona1.jpg Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 23.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:LRIG Category:Anime